The following studies are planned: Effect of pooled normal human serum on the content of macromolecular acid mucopolysaccharide, total carbohydrate, uronic acid, hexosamine, protein and DNA in cultured Hurler fibroblasts and examination by electron microscopy. Isolation of corrective factor for Hurler fibroblasts from pooled normal human serum by (NH4)2SO4 fractionation, Sephadex chromatography and starch block electrophoresis. Determination of the enzymatic activity of purified corrective factor of pooled normal human serum, in particular, hyaluronidase, alpha-L-iduronidase, aryl sulfatase, and protease. Examination of fresh Hurler serum for corrective factor activity on isologous cultured Hurler fibroblasts. Elucidation of the mechanism of corrective factor activity of testicular hyaluronidase on Hurler fibroblasts by Sephadex chromatography of the cell excreted material and by electron microscopy. Determination of the corrective factor activity of testicular hyaluronidase for Hunter and Sanfilippo cells. Isolation and purification of Hurler's corrective factor from testicular hyaluronidase by electrophoresis and Sephadex chromatography and determination of its activity re.-hyaluronidase, alpha-L-iduronidase, sulfatase and protease.